Lars
Lars is a character that appears in The Thing (2011 film) and The Thing (1982 film). He served as the dog handler at Thule Station. The Thing (2011) Prior to being stationed at Thule Station as a dog handler, Lars was a soldier in the Norwegian Army during the Cold War, and was an expert in the use of grenades, flamethrowers, firearms and the ability to handle himself in a dangerous situation. After The Thing starts its attack on Thule Station, Lars is one of the only team members that does not panic or act out in fear, He even joins Carter in fighting the original Thing. He is also the one Thule Station team member Kate Lloyd trusts and constantly turns to for help, especially after he destroys the Juliette-Thing, and proves he is human by showing he still has his tooth fillings (as it is discovered The Thing cannot assimilate inorganic material). After attempting to find out if Sam Carter and Derek Jameson are human, since they were suspected as being The Thing and locked in the tool shed, they instead grab him and lock him into another shack, where he remains while Thule Station is destroyed and most of, if not all, of its members are killed. Later a Norwegian pilot named Matias lands at the station to find it in ruins and Lars pointing a gun at him demanding to see his tooth fillings. Once Lars is convinced that Matias is human they see the station's Alaskan malamute, that was earlier attacked and killed by The Thing, run off into the snow. Lars realizes The Thing has assimilated the dog and is now taken its form and, with Matias begins chasing the dog in the helicopter, shooting at it from the air. The Thing (1982) Lars (accompanied by Matias) chase The Thing to U.S. Outpost 31, still wildly shooting at the creature and drawing the attention of the American crew stationed there. After landing the helicopter outside the peremeter of the American base Lars attempts to throw a grenade at the creature before it could reach the Americans, but it slips from his hand and lands near the helicopter resulting in an explosion that destroys the chopper and kills Matias. Meanwhile the dog has reached the company of the American team present. Lars attempts to warn the Americans of the imminent danger the dog represents in Norwegian, and resumes shooting at it. This leads Lars to accidently shoot American research member George Bennings. Once the shocked members of the American base jump out of the way Lars continues persuing the dog. With none of the American members being able to understand Lars' warning, Garry, the outpost commander, interprets Lars' actions as hostile and shoots him through his left eye, killing him instantly. The Outpost physician, Dr. Copper, later performs an autopsy on Lars' remains only to find he wasnt under the influence of any drugs or alchohol. This leads the American team conclude that mental instability could have been the cause of his bizarre behavior, which could also mean other members of the Norwegian team could have suffered at the hands of these men before they left to chase the dog. They decide to investigate the Norwegian camp, and leads to the discovery of the camp's destruction, the shattered ice block, and the remains of the Split Face Thing, which they bring back to the American camp. Trivia *Although in a deleted scene Garry looked at Lars' dog tags reading "Jans Bolen" which was thought to be his name, it's currently unknown if that name is no longer considered canon (due to the fact that identity was only revealed in a deleted scene and not in the theatrical release) or Jans Bolen could be Lars' middle and last names, or first and middle names. It is possible that Lars is just a nickname. *He was the only member of the Norwegian Outpost who did not speak English. *Lars was one of the two survivors of Thule Station, briefly, before he was shot and killed after escaping the station, leaving Kate Lloyd as the only possible survivor. *He is one of only two people who appeared alive in both films. Category:Characters Category:1982 characters Category:2011 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Kennel Masters Category:Dog Handlers Category:Victims of Garry